CHOOSE ME
by Britannia Jane
Summary: Jez and Claudine both have their eyes on the new boy in class
1. Chapter 1

**CHOOSE ME**

There was a new boy in school and everyone wanted to be his new best friend, he was one of those people that just had everything, intelligence, personality and was drop dead gorgeous. The latter being the only thing Claudine needed to know about him and it was her mission to get to know him a lot better. The gang were on a lunch break after another frenetic dance class. Danny in particular was feeling the worse for it.

"Can someone tell me, we are at Britannia High and not in the army"? BB threw Danny a look "It wasn't you who had to do a solo a thousand times over, i'm telling you man that new dance teacher is psychotic" Claudine rolled her eyes, "It wasn't that bad" Danny tried to get up to reach for the ketchup but fell back in a heap too tired to move "Not that bad, i haven't even got the strength to reach for the ketchup" Everyone laughed apart from Claudine and Jez who seemed to have their eyes fixed on another table in the canteen. Lauren took a look behind her to see what they were looking at, puzzled she turned back to stare at her two friends.

"Who are you two looking at?" "My boyfriend" said Claudine; everyone looked at her open mouthed including Jez. Lola couldn't contain her excitement "OMG when did this happen, which one is he?" "He's the new boy, the one in the blue shirt". Lola, jumping up and down in her seat squealed "How long has he been your boyfriend?" Claudine smirked "He doesn't know it yet, but he will be". Jez laughed "Yeah right just one problem babe you're the wrong sex"

"WHAT"! exclaimed Claudine "He's not gay" "Er, yes he is" Furious Claudine turned to Jez "How do you know that then clever boy?" "Well how do you know he's straight?" Claudine tutted "Women's intuition Jez, it's so obvious, what makes you so certain he's not anyway?" Danny interjected "Jez has got amazing gaydar" "Shut up Danny!" shouted Claudine "Well he has" sulked Danny. Jez smirked "You're making a mistake Claudine" "We'll see Jeremy!"

Later on her way to class Claudine spotted 'the new boy' walking towards her looking lost. He really is gorgeous thought Claudine; she smiled knowing it was her moment to strike. She marched straight up to him. "Hi there, you look lost?" she looked straight into his eyes. "Yeah i am, this place is like a maze" Claudine jumped in "You just need some to one to hold your hand make sure you don't get lost, i'm Claudine" she stuck out her hand He took her hand which she held on to just a moment longer than was necessary. "I'm Paul; is everyone here always so good looking" "Of course, its school policy, you'll fit right in" she flirted. "Let me walk you to your class i wouldn't want you to get lost" "Great, thanks Claudine, i couldn't think of a better guide" Claudine smirked she couldn't wait to tell Jez that would show him.

Much later Jez was collecting his bag from his locker when he saw 'the boy' coming out of a classroom; he really is gorgeous thought Jez. Gingerly Jez walked towards him trying to act as casual as possible. Pretending to drop a book from his bag, he knew it was corny but it worked, he stopped and reached out to help Jez pick up his book. Jez feigned surprise. "Oh thanks, you're new here right? How are finding your first day in the mad house?" "Erm, yeah mad, i think i saw you earlier in the canteen" "Oh really?" Jez lied pretending not to have have seen him "Yeah i noticed you straight away, must be your blonde hair i'm Paul by the way" "I'm Jez, really nice to meet you" Jez moved a little closer, paul didn't move "Well Jez maybe you can show me round the madhouse sometime you seem like the perfect man for the job" "Anytime" smiled Jez , he couldn't wait to tell Claudine that would show her.


	2. Chapter 2

BB and Jez are in the studio ready to sign off on another radio show, BB leans into the mike

"So it's been another wicked show, thanks for listening, i've been BB"

"and i've been Jez" the boys take off their headphones pleased with another seamless show.

"So are you and Claudine still at war then?"

"Not at war let's just say there's a friendly rivalry thing going on"

"oh yeah seems like war from where i'm standing" laughed BB

"Claudine knows she's wrong she won't admit it yet, she hates to lose"

"Hope you're right mate, or you're gonna look pretty stupid"

"Have faith BB, have i ever been wrong?"

BB thinks "Well there was ...

"Forget it, don't answer that. Lets go"

Claudine at home comes down the stairs smiling she can't wait for the day ahead, she can't wait to see Paul and more importantly she can't wait to tell Jez he's wrong.

Lauren gives a look to Claudine "What you so happy about?"

"I'm going to be asked out on a date today"

"You're a bit sure of yourself aren't you, you don't know anything about him, Jez could be right"

"Not possible babe, listen Jez is great but it's just wishful thinking on his part besides look at me i'm totally fabulous"

Lauren rolled her eyes "Don't forget modest"

"Danny don't i look fabulous?"

Danny is just coming down the stairs half asleep and is caught completely off guard and looks confused

"Er is this a trick question?"

Claudine glares at Danny he knows immediately the right answer

"Totally babe"

Claudine nods "The correct response"

Jez decides to take his time this morning not hurrying to class, Claudine should be in anytime now. Just as he thought Claudine appears she has on a killer dress and glides down the corridor like she's on the catwalk. Jez woof whistles.

"Oh great the only whistle i get on the entire way here is from a gay guy"

"Ahh, talking of gay guys.." Jez nods at Paul who is walking towards them both

"Hi, wow Claudine looking hot!"

Claudine flutters her eyelashes "Thanks Paul you don't look so bad yourself"

Paul smiles "Actually can't decide who looks the best you or Jez"

Claudine's face drops while Jez breaks into a big grin; she mumbles something under her breath

"Anyway i'm glad i caught you both, since i'm new in town you might like to go to see a film with me, your choice"

"Oh yeah love to, what films do you like again Claudine? Was it zombie movies?"

Claudine knows Jez is winding her up but is determined to keep her cool she does her best to laugh

"Jez, he's always joking around, I'd love to go with you Paul"

Turning to Jez "Oh but haven't you got your little radio show to record later Jez?" she smiles

"Nope we have the night off, but thanks for the reminder babe" he smiles back sarcastically

"Wicked so i'll see you both later then"

They both watch Paul as he disappears up the stairs

"Look Claudine we'll have to sort this out, if he doesn't make a move tonight you'll have to ask him who he likes"

"Why me! Anyway there'll be no need i'll be the one in the back row with Paul"

"You'd have more luck with Nugent !" laughs Jez

Claudine screws up her face "EWW!" but she can't help but laugh too. "Let's just wait and see shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I come prepared" said Paul waving a newspaper in front of Claudine and Jez.

They both look quizzical. "You know for the film times"

"Ahh ok" smiles Claudine

"So take a look, see what takes your fancy" Paul winks at Claudine handing her the newspaper

Jez immediately jumps in he can't hold back any longer "Look Paul we need to know something"

Claudine looks at Jez eyes glaring, Jez continues

"Claudine wants to know if you prefer girls or boys"

Claudine yells "JEZ!"

Paul looks perplexed "What?"

Claudine clears her throat "We just wanted to know which of us you wanted to go out with"

"I can't believe what i'm hearing, I don't know anyone here and I thought it would be nice if I made some friends. I'm sorry to disappoint but I'm not looking for a date" Paul looks at Jez and Claudine who are now looking somewhat embarrassed. They don't know what to say.

"Oh..." is about all Claudine can manage

Paul looking bemused turns to leave he looks back at both of them "Oh and by the way you're not my type"

And with that Paul is gone; Jez puts his arm around Claudine's shoulders

"Sorry, I hate to say I told you so but...

"What do you mean?" snaps Claudine pulling away from Jez

"He's gay, is what I mean"

"NO he is not, he was looking at you, you're so not his type!"

Jez can't believe it "What are you talking about he was looking at you, you're SO dumped!"

They both sit there staring ahead arms folded looking annoyed, Jez takes a breath

"So we're both dateless then?"

Claudine sighs "yep" They both turn to look at each other and suddenly their annoyance turns into

smiles and in turn to laughter at the ridiculous situation they've found themselves in.

"Actually" smirked Claudine "He wasn't that cute, he had a weird top lip"

Jez burst out laughing "A weird top lip!! Yeah come to think of it he walked funny too"

"You should have seen your face" pointed Claudine

"Shut up, your face went scarlet" he laughed digging her playfully in the ribs. "So what now?"

"Well this dress isn't going to waste that's for sure, you're taking me out"

"Your wish is my command" winked Jez "But from now on, no going after the same boy"

Claudine nodded "Unless he's a Stefan lookalike"

"Agreed, come on then let's show that dress off" Jez takes Claudine's arm "You look totally

fabulous by the way"

"I know" smiles Claudine giving Jez's arm a squeeze "I so do!"

THE END (I THINK!)


End file.
